<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tongue Tied by disasterboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837837">Tongue Tied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy'>disasterboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Point North (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Lundin/Sage Weeber</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tongue Tied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He always showed up when the sun went down. It was kind of creepy to see him crawling out of the woods like some kind of monster from a cheesy movie, but Sage had grown used to it by this point. </p><p>"You know you have a bed here if you don't want to sleep in the dirt every night," Sage said as soon as Jon approached him. </p><p>"Too tempting," was all Jon said before leaning in for a kiss. It felt like coming home every time Jon kissed him. </p><p>"Well, you don't have a problem with coming into my house, using my TV and Xbox, drinking my blood, and fucking me senseless almost every night. What difference would it make for you sleep here too?"</p><p>Jon shrugged. Sage made peace with the fact that that was probably the only answer he was gonna get.</p><p>They had met a couple of years ago, when Jon had stumbled across Sage in the woods. Sage had been doing a ritual (he couldn't remember which one) that required complete nudity, and they had both stared at each other for a full minute before one of them had moved. </p><p>Sage didn't know how it had gone from that awkward meeting to a full-blown romantic relationship, but he wasn't complaining.</p><p>"Sage," Jon said. Sage was too busy trying to turn the door handle. He could have sworn it was unlocked when he went out to meet Jon-</p><p>"Sage."</p><p>"Hold on babe." It was definitely locked. Sage sighed, patting his pockets in a hopeless search for his keys that were on his nightstand in his room.</p><p>"<em>Sage </em>." </p><p>Oh. </p><p>The way Jon said his name made him stop. He finally turned around to see that Jon was staring at him intently, fangs already out and reflecting the light of the pale moon above them. There was something dark and needy in his eyes. It made Sage's throat go dry, and he was filled with fear and arousal all at once.</p><p>"So, straight to fucking me senseless. Alright, I can work with that."</p><p>"Then hurry up before I fuck you on the god damn grass."</p><p>"The door's locked. I-"</p><p>"I got this." Jon scooped Sage— who did NOT squeal, thank you— into his arms, and in the next second Jon had jumped onto the roof of his house.</p><p>"Jesus, Jon, be careful!"</p><p>"What the fuck is this shit, babe? There is no way that this is up to code." Jon bitched as he walked across Sage's roof.</p><p>"You're bitching about my roof? <em> Now </em>?"</p><p>Jon shrugged. Soon they had reached Sage's bedroom window. Sage always left it unlocked for Jon. Jon opened the window and helped Sage climb inside. Almost as soon as Sage's feet were on the floor, though, Jon had picked him up again. Sage gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose before Jon tossed him onto the bed. There was a moment where Sage's stupidly skinny limbs flailed around to try and find the right position, but then Jon was on top of him and everything settled into place. </p><p>Of course, the first place Jon's mouth went was to his neck, this time higher up and just a few inches below his jaw.</p><p>"Go ahead," Sage said. Jon pressed a small kiss to his skin before biting down. Jon held him down as Sage whimpered, licking the blood clean as soon as it came out of Sage's vein. When Jon was finished, he licked a bold stripe up Sage’s neck, and Sage let out a small moan. He felt Jon smirking against his skin before the vampire started grinding against Sage. He was already hard; Sage probably would have been, too, if he hadn’t just been drained of his blood moments ago.</p><p>"God, you’re so fucking hot,” Jon moaned. He started kissing and sucking on Sage’s neck, hands moving from restraining Sage to wandering all over his body.</p><p>“Gonna make you feel so good,” Jon mumbled against his skin.</p><p>“You always do,” Sage breathed. Jon laughed, a dark sound that filled Sage with a fair amount of both terror and pure <em> want </em> at the same time. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Jon’s freezing cold hands slipped under Sage’s shirt. Sage blinked and his shirt and pants were gone, and a completely naked Jon was trying to take off his boxers as well. As soon as Sage was freed from his underwear, Jon was spreading his legs apart and pressing cold and wet fingers— ‘<em> When did he have time to get the lube? </em>’— against his ass.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Sage said for the second time that night.</p><p>Jon pushed in two fingers at once as a response. Sage groaned in both pleasure and pain, hooking his legs over Jon’s shoulders to drag him closer. As always, Jon was fast and rough but also gentle while opening Sage up. He moved in and out, occasionally pressing down on Sage’s prostate to make the witch cry out and writhe on the bedsheets. The vampire added another finger, and he didn’t stop moving them until Sage was reduced to a moaning puddle underneath him. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, though, and Sage blinked his eyes open to see Jon staring down at him. His eyes were bright red and full of lust as he lined himself up. </p><p>His eyes were the most terrifying part of him, Sage decided.</p><p>“What?” Sage asked when Jon didn’t move.</p><p>“You look so pretty when you’re like this. Helpless, just waiting for me to give you what you want.”</p><p>“Wow, possessive much?” Sage laughed. Jon shut him up by pushing in all the way. Sage’s laughter quickly turned into a rather loud moan as Jon bottomed out. </p><p>Jon was in control, always had been, and Sage was painfully aware of it.</p><p>Sage wrapped his legs around Jon’s waist as Jon gave him time to get used to his cock. Slowly— <em> ever </em> so slowly— Jon pulled out before ramming back in suddenly. He kept up the same pace for a while, driving Sage crazy with how slow he went out but going back in significantly faster.</p><p>"Don't stop, babe, please-" Sage moaned as Jon finally evened out the sadistic thrusts of his hips.</p><p>“Didn’t plan on it,” Jon grunted back. He leaned forward to give Sage a kiss, and Sage went into it so eagerly he accidentally cut his lip on one of Jon’s fangs. Jon didn’t seem to mind, though; in fact, the taste of blood made him groan and speed up.</p><p>The bed was louder than either of them; the mattress creaked, and the headboard slapped against the wall in time to the sound of skin slapping against skin. Neither of them cared, though, not as Sage copied Jon’s “signature move” and started attacking the vampire’s neck. He could hear Jon laughing, but he didn’t pay attention. He was too busy trying to leave as many hickeys as he could before—</p><p>Too late. Jon managed to hit his prostate head-on, and Sage <em> screamed </em>. His back arched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Distantly he heard Jon curse as he changed the angle of his hips to try and hit the same spot.</p><p>“Holy shit, baby boy, you look so fucking <em> hot </em>, oh my god…” </p><p>Jon kept rambling as Sage felt his body preparing to climax. His thighs had Jon’s waist locked in a death grip, and his toes were curling to the point of being almost painful. When it finally hit him it felt like getting hit by a fucking train. Jon kept ramming into him, but Sage’s vision quite literally blacked out as he came. He was floating, and his body felt like it was somewhere near the ceiling, and he was distantly aware that he was still screaming.</p><p>When Sage’s body calmed down and he came back to reality, he found that Jon had already cleaned up and had safely tucked Sage under the covers. Jon himself was laying next to him, arms wrapped protectively around Sage and nose tucked into the junction of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“I love you,” Jon whispered as Sage kissed the top of his head, “so fucking much.”</p><p>“I love you too, you creep.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go to sleep.”</p><p>Sage, however, didn’t go to sleep. Instead, he turned onto his side so that he could look at his boyfriend. Jon’s face was relaxed, more relaxed than he had seen in a while. His perfect lips had the smallest of smiles on them, his eyelashes nearly touched his cheeks when he blinked, and Sage’s only thought was that he was so-</p><p>“Pretty.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said you’re pretty.”</p><p>Jon blinked, almost as if he was unsure of how to react. “Sage, I’m a centuries-old undead creature that feeds off of the life force of others. I don’t think I’m-”</p><p>“Pretty.”</p><p>This time Jon just smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>